My Life as a Teenage Controller
by red-blackdragon2000
Summary: Basically, what would it be like to be a Controller? Some sexual themes MAY occur, but they WILL have warnings
1. Norgan

A/N: Things in ' 's are thought talk...things in " 's are speaking, get it?

* * *

'God, you're an asshole.'

'At least I'm a good asshole.' The Yeerk in my head commented back to me. For the fifth time that day, he sat and made me stare at this one guy in class, and each time he waited for the guy to look at me. Then the Yeerk made me smile and turn back to my work. The paper that I'm supposed to write only had my name, David Showler, and the title.

For the first time ever I wanted to pick up the pencil and do the work myself for a change. 'Can't you let _me_ do my own work?'

'Oh? But then you'd get a bad grade. You said yourself that your grades have improved since I've taken over...' I felt the Yeerk grin, even though I couldn't see it.

'You only took over because I was voluntary at first. If I had known how much it would have sucked to be controlled all the time, I would have fought back.' I scoffed in the corner of my head. Unable to control a body of my own, I had developed an inner body with which I had imagined to be able to walk in my brain. Of course, it was nothing like the real thing, but at least I had something to do.

'You did know, you just never imagined.' The Yeerk retorted. 'At least now you have time for imagining.'

'Like imagining the best way to squash you?' I immediately thought of three ways to kill the Yeerk. He seemed unfazed though. He continued glancing at the boy, and I kept getting the faint feeling that the Yeerk kept me from feeling. Unbeknownst to the boy, I was gay, and I had had my eye on him since the day I first saw him. Of course, I used to be very shy. I don't know his name, still, even after the Yeerk took over.

'I could go an ask his name for you.' The Yeerk said softly. I scoffed and paced in my head.

'Like you would. All you'd want to do is give him to one of your Yeerk friends, wouldn't you?'

'I swear, you humans and your feelings. You know that if I wasn't here, you'd be as hard as a brick by now.'

'I wouldn't be looking at him all the time though. Only when I knew he wasn't looking back at me.' I sighed and sat down in my mind. The only things I could control: My own thoughts, feelings, and my imaginary body, and the Yeerk could never take it away from me. With a sigh, the Yeerk went back to his work, and I went back to thinking randomly of what I'd be doing right now if the Yeerk wasn't there.

* * *

Nearly a week had the Yeerk been in my head, and for the second time we went to the Yeerk pool. We waited in line for the Yeerk to go feed, and stopped between two Hork-Bajir. 

"Voluntary." said my mouth. I perked up at this. For the past week I had done nothing but yell at the Yeerk for taking over, yet he still let me be voluntary as I was when I first let him in?

'You don't _have_ to be in a cage, David. You can go into the voluntary area and read of watch TV or whatever, but as soon as you try to run away, I _will_ have you in a cage.'

'Okay.' I told him, rather confused. My Yeerk had me stand up to the pier and bend over so he could drop out.

'Do not tell anyone I'm being nice to you.' Said my Yeerk as he slithered out and I felt my body fall back under my control. Standing up, I walked over to the area that basically said 'Voluntary' and took a seat near the TV, watching it but not really paying any attention. My thoughts constantly flew back to my Yeerk.

Why would the Yeerk allow me to be a voluntary, when he knew very well that I was involuntary? Was he really that kind, kind enough to let me have a free life of my own, even if it only was while he fed? Finally deciding that maybe the Yeerk wasn't so bad, I focused on the TV once again, until a Hork-Bajir called me back to the infestation pier.

With a sigh, I stood up on the pier, clenching my hands one final time, in one final act of control, as the slug-like creature wiggled into my ear. I felt myself lose control of my body part by part, until I had no control of my body at all. The Yeerk nodded to the Hork-Bajir guard and stepped off the pier.

'So, did you have fun?' Asked my Yeerk in a friendly manner. I noticed faintly that he didn't bother to go through my memories to find the answer, but instead allowed me to answer him myself. I nodded.

'Yeah, I guess.' Then I realized something. 'Hey, what _is_ your name, anyways?'

'Norgan.' He answered simply. I noticed that he didn't answer with his number and pool as the other Yeerks did, but I didn't push it. At least I didn't have to call him Yeerk anymore.

'Oh. Well, Norgan, I guess if you're done we can go home now?'

'Fine.'

* * *

A/N: Short chapter. XP I know. But what do you expect? This is my first fanfiction, and even though it doesn't follow the Animorph plot, at least I'm writing it. XD Basically, this is going as if the Animorphs weren't even _there_. So, yeah. . Have fun. 


	2. Recruits

'And one more picture...done!' Norgan smiled at his handy work. I screamed at my Yeerk, though it was not the first time that day.

My yeerk had decided that to do his job, he'd choose someone I knew at random with a machine he made. Whoever the machine showed would be the one he would convince to join the Sharing or just to be infested first. It was basically a circle with pictures of people on the edges and a small pointer that pointed to one of the photos. He could spin it to randomly choose someone.

'I can't believe you're such a bastard! Why can't you just leave my friends alone!' I sobbed, pretending to hit things in my head.

'Well, your family is also up here... But this is my job, I _have_ to recruit new controllers. At least this way you won't think I have it out for just you. I'm choosing random people, see?' Norgan spun the circle slowly.

'Why can't you just leave humans alone? Why don't you all just ASK who wants to be a controller, instead of just taking over?'

'You forget...you wanted to be a controller.' Norgan grinned.

'But that's the point! I WANTED to be a controller! There's others that might want to be controlled...They may not like it afterwards, but you could at least _ask._' I sighed and sat down. Norgan said nothing. He walked around the circle, then pushed it into the closet.

'Look, I won't use it yet. I'm going to get in trouble if I don't recruit you humans though. So I'll be using it sooner or later.' He closed the closet. I sighed in relief, glad that I could at least prepare for the worst.

'Thanks.' I said softly.

* * *

I followed the kid around school, stalking everything he did. By the end of the day, I knew which locker he had and where he used the bathroom or water fountain most often. By the end of the day, the only thing I didn't know was his name...his memories...his personality. I sighed in my head.

'I could go talk to him.' Offered Norgan.

'NO. Don't.' I said immediately.

'Why? You sit there and complain about how you won't talk to him. I could go talk to him and you won't have to worry about what to say or anything.' Norgan turned away from the kid and walked the other way. The kid was looking at them.

I didn't answer.

'Oh, damn it!' cursed Norgan. Norgan turned around with a grunt and walked towards the kid.

'Norgan, don't! Please!' I yelled, but Norgan didn't listen. He stepped up to the kid, and, with a grin, spoke.

"Hi." He said.

'Oh, nice.' I said sarcastically. 'What an original pick up line.'

'I'm greeting him, you idiot.'

"Hello." said the kid with an eyebrow raised. "I'm Alex, if you didn't know. And you're David."

"Yeah." said Norgan.

'His name is Alex?' I asked.

'You just heard him!' replied Norgan.

'Give me a break, I'm not paying attention.' I was staring at his beautiful features. He had blond hair, I saw, with dark strands of brown, and his eyes were a deep, dark blue. I felt as if I could drown in them.

"So...what do you want?" Asked Alex. He leaned on his locker.

"Uh...I guess I was wondering if..." Norgan started, but Alex finished.

"If you and I could go out?" Alex replied with a grin. I gasped.

'He's onto us!'

'So?'

"Yeah." replied Norgan with a small, shy smile. Alex laughed and, with a grin, nodded.

'Score one for Norgan!'

'You're enjoying this...' I said.

'Yes, I am. Why not?'

'Because you're an evil alien species. And I know that you're just going to end up giving him to your friends anyways.' I scoffed. 'I can't believe this.'

"Okay then." Alex leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "It's official. I'll see you after school. Bye now!"

'The hottest guy I know is going out with me. Me, of course, being a yeerk who knows all of my feelings and how I talk and everything.'

'So techincally it is you.'

'Don't start your yeerk philosophy with me! I don't want to hear it.'

'You're extremely bipolar.' replied Norgan. 'Just a second ago, you were all bubbly and happy...now you're mad a me.'

'But you're just going to make him a controller! Why shouldn't I be mad at you?'

'Because I could be your friend...'

'YOU? A _FRIEND?_ Ha! That'd be like making friends with the grim reaper who just found out how to use Uzis!'

'You're very good at similes.'

'I excel in literature! So what? Not like-'

"Hey, David." One of my friends, Tim, walked up, interrupting our argument. I groaned and sat down, watching Norgan do my job.

"Oh. Hey, Tim. I didn't see you today." Norgan grinned, following Tim down to the buses.

"I saw you though. You were stalking that one kid. And you finally talked to him! What's his name?"

"Alex. We're going out." Tim was my only friend who knew I was gay. He didn't seem to care either.

"Really? That's great." Tim turned to go the other way. "I gotta go catch my bus. See ya!" Tim walked off, and Norgan turned us towards our bus.

'As I was saying...'

Norgan interuppted me. 'I don't want to hear it. I would already know if I wanted to.'

I shut myself up, watching Norgan walk. He slipped past the bus, however, and walked toward the cafeteria.

'Where are you going?'

'You're not keeping track of the days anymore? It's time for the feeding.'

'Oh.' I answered simply. I sat back with a sigh, watching the world go by on cruise control.

* * *

A/N: Woo. New chapter. Now that this's done, I'm going to do the next chapter of Once More and Never Again. After that, I'm going to begin my new story, as soon as I think of a name for it. After that, I'll be multitasking, which might mean slower updates. But not to fear! It will be done:D 


	3. The Camp

"Voluntary." Norgan spoke to the Hork-Bajir. I didn't really pay attention to Norgan's leaving, but nodded silently when he said that he'd be taking longer than normal, and I walked silently to the nearest table in the food court. Three days had passed, and each of those days I had to sit back and watch as Norgan flirted and hung out with Alex. _Three days_ I sat, and allowed him to get to Alex. A small group of volunteers walked into the court and asked me to move. Not really paying attention, I stood up and walked to the far corner, which was rather dark and gloomy.

Laying my head down, I decided to go to sleep by myself for the first time in ages. I closed my eyes, but immediately opened them when I heard a sound. Sitting up, I glanced around, but didn't see anything. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard the sound again followed by a whisper.

"David. Hey." I looked in the far corner behind the boxes, and gasped when I saw the figure there.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here? Get _out_. Now." I whispered harshly.

"David, no. I know what's going on here, and I'm going to get you out."

"No, Alex. Get the heck out of here. I've heard too much already."

"David, I can get you out of here." He grinned and pointed to a box. With a glance around me, I climbed over and looked into the box. Inside was a hole, just big enough for someone to climb through. I glared at Alex.

"NO." I didn't know why I was telling him no, I could escape right now. And it would be over. I wouldn't need to deal with Norgan again. Yet I felt that he _needed_ my Yeerk. That I couldn't handle life without him.

"David, the Hork-Bajir is coming, let's _go_." I glanced at the entrance.

"Good, then get out of here before you get caught."

"David, damn it." Alex grabbed my head and kissed me deeply. I fell into a daze and Alex quickly pushed me into the box. Alex quickly climbed in behind me, I could hear the Hork-Bajir's confused sounding voice before he wandered off.

"Alex, what the fuc- " Alex broke me off with another kiss.

"Shut up and follow me, David."Alex began to climb up the dark tunnel. I sat and took a glance back at the entrance before I followed Alex with a sigh.

* * *

I followed Alex without speaking, mostly because each time I tried to talk, Alex would turn around and kiss me again. Alex led me through very deep woods away from the tunnel entrance, and I felt like I had walked nearly a mile before we stopped. In front of us was a vine wall, and I glanced around hopefully. Alex stopped and turned around, then with a grin he pulled apart the vine wall. I gasped at what I saw. 

Behind the wall was a large clearing, and in this clearing humans and various animals worked together to form a camp. Beavers cut logs for wood and owls and hunters brought in food while humans built and cooked.

I knew at once what it was.

And I regretted not turning around.

It was an Animorph rebellion camp.

A tiger who was running the building glanced over. I watched in awe as the beautiful figure walked up and morphed back to human, and I knew who it was. It was Jake, the leader of the original Animorphs.

Jake grinned. "Who's this, Alex?" He asked while looking me up and down.

"This is David." Jake nodded.

"Okay. And you're sure he's not a controller?"

"Not at the moment, sir." Jake looked embarrassed at being called 'sir' but made no complaints. "I found him in the volunteer area."

"In the volunteer area?" Jake began talking like I wasn't even there. "Which means he's a controller willingly? What did you think you were doing, Alex!"

"Well...I..." Alex began, stammering slightly. He seemed to back down, afraid of Jake at the risk of being yelled at. I growled, coming to my boyfriend's rescue.

"Listen up here, Jake. I was in the volunteer area because my Yeerk was being nice. I've only been a controller for two weeks, and trust me, it sucks. I began being a controller voluntary, but after a while, I began to despise it. Now, I don't care if you trust me or not, but if you don't trust me, then send me back to the god damn Yeerk pool, but don't blame Alex for bringing me here. I came on my own accord because I didn't want Alex getting in trouble and being captured, and I'm damn well sure that I'm not going to give out the secret of a whole Animorph camp. So, Jake, make your decision, before I make it for you." I finished speaking, ready to claw his eyes out. Jake was silent for a few minutes, studying me.

"Fine." Jake spoke. "I can't risk you exposing the camp in the Yeerk pool, but I don't trust you enough to become a true Animorph. You're to stay here under my command until I leave, understand? At that time you will gain your morphing powers if I do indeed trust you enough to give them to you." Jake nodded to Alex. "Alex, you did fine. Go help the others." Alex nodded and ran off, leaving me with Jake. Jake walked the camp, motioning for me to follow, so I did. He showed me around the camp and even told me why they were here.

"We're here to attack the Yeerk pool once, maybe free some of the controllers." He glanced back at me. "Then we're going to move on and attack somewhere else."

"What...what would you do...if I was to go back to the Yeerk pool?" I asked hesitantly. Jake stopped and turned around, his voice even without hesitation.

"We would hunt you down and kill you." I stared at Jake. "But on a lighter note, I know that you and Alex are going out, and I also know that you're not going to try to go back because then your Yeerk might try to take him. He has orders to do so, which means that your yeerk-"

"Norgan." I cut him off.

"Norgan?"

"That's my Yeerk's name, Norgan." Jake studied me for a second, then he sighed. He turned and walked over to a large rock over looking the clearing and sat down, with me close behind. He watched the area for a few seconds before addressing me again.

"You and Norgan...were you two close? As in like...friends?"

I sat down and considered this. "No, not really. We got along better than others, but we weren't friends."

"I always wondered if it was possible to be totally sane and yet still be friends with a Yeerk. Like a mutual relationship of some sort. Have you ever thought that, David?"

_Ever thought what, if both of us could depend on one another? Yes, of course I have. I don't know how I'm living _now _without Norgan._

"Yeah, kind of." I answered. Jake nodded and we sat until the sky began to grow dark. All of the people walked or trotted over to huts and laid to rest. Jake had me, Alex, and himself sleep in the same hut, with Jake in his tiger morph. Even when I fell asleep, I still had doubts of whether Jake was watching me or not.

* * *

A/N: Look, I changed my mind! I normally do that, sorry. x.x So, the Animorphs are in the picture. And trust me, since the title is "Life as a Teenage Controller," he's not going to be a non-controller for much longer. Um. Oh. Sorry for late update. I'm known to do that if I'm busy at school. So, Adios, mi amigos, y tienes un bueno dias! 


	4. The Attack

I woke up with a yawn. Nearly a week had I been in the camp, and Jake had notified me that he was going to leave soon. Yawning again I climbed out of the small bed on the floor and walked out, glancing around the camp.

Jake had told me that I wouldn't be able to leave the camp and go home or anything because the day after I left the Yeerk pool was the same day that the Yeerks took control of my parents. I had agreed dully at the time, but now, after sleeping for a week on the ground, I was having second thoughts.

Another thing that Jake had told me was that, like the other known Animorphs and escaped controllers, I would not be able to go to school. It was too easy to get caught. Alex still went to school, and it was boring without him around.

I walked out to the center of the camp, where a large group had formed around Jake. After listening in on part of the conversation, I found that this was his leaving speech and that he'd be leaving soon to lead an attack elsewhere. After the speech, the people began to walk away when suddenly Jake remembered something.

"Oh! That reminds me. Today we'll be getting a new Animorph. David, come up here please?" I nodded tiredly and climbed up onto a log near Jake. Jake nodded and held out the morphing cube to me. I touched it sleepily and received a slight shock that was numbed out slightly by my sleepiness. "Thank you, David." I nodded and climbed down. "Anyways, that is all. Bye everyone."

The humans nodded, some stayed human to say goodbye to Jake, and others morphed into animals to begin to work again. Myself, I was too tired to notice anything at all, especially the fact that I had just become an Animorph.

I walked off to the large rock on the edge of the camp and watched as Jake morphed inside of a crowd and wove through the legs and raced over to me. The small crowd saying goodbye to Jake dissipated.

Jake morphed back on the rock. "You okay, David?"

"Yeah." I answered. "Just tired."

"Morphing will be even more tiresome." Jake winked. "Alex'll show you the ropes."

"Mm...kay." I said, half asleep. Jake shook his head and morphed an eagle, soaring away from the camp.

I walked over to the rock on the far side of the camp, too tired to realize anything. I nodded off to sleep, sitting cross-legged on the rock.

* * *

A large crack and a loud yell was heard on the far side of the camp. Waking up with a jolt I looked towards the direction of the sound. A small group of humans and animals were trying to fix a house that had fallen apart. I awned sleepily, wondering what time it was. My question was soon answered as Alex walked across the field towards me. _Must be after school._

As I stared, one of the humans came over and spoke to Alex, who looked at me and nodded. The human went back to work, helping to pull a rope, and Alex walked over to me with a grin.

"Hey." I said as he sat down. I watched as his brown hair strands were temporarily turned blond in the sunlight before settling back down into a light brown.

"Hi." he replied, looking at the camp. "I heard you got your powers today, yes?"

"Yeah." I answered boredly.

"And this doesn't excite you?" He asked confused.

"Um..." _No, why would I be?_ I sat there for a few minutes before it hit me square in the jaw with an iron club. _I could morph into any animal in the universe._ "Holy fuck. I can morph." I said stupidly. Alex laughed. God, I loved that laugh.

"Yeah." He said grinning. "Wanna learn how to use them?"

"Sure do!" I answered. Alex smiled, opening his mouth to speak. Suddenly, a shout came from the forest edge. Alex and I turned and looked at the person on the edge, who was running as fast as possible from the woods. As we watched, a group of Taxxons, Hork-Bajir and humans with Dracon Beams flooded from the woods.

"Controller attack!" Someone yelled. Alex stood up, me right beside him. Alex grabbed my shirt, kissing me.

"Go, hide!" He shouted before morphing a Komodo dragon and slithering into the sudden fray. I watched for only a second before I ran as fast as possible towards the nearest trees. I panted, dodging bushes and trees alike as I ran headlong into the woods. I took a sudden left and ran back towards the houses. As I neared the camp I slowed down, couching and moving slowly behind the huts.

The breath was knocked out of me as a human jumped on me. He held down my arms with his hands, looking at my features, before breathing, "Got you" and moving upwards, locking my arms to the ground with his knees. He pulled out a bottle, opening it and dropping a slightly wet Yeerk on his palm. Some of the fluid dripped on my shirt. I shouted.

"NO! Not again!" I struggled, trying to get out of his hold, and I yelled, in hopes of getting someone's attention. No one came. My arms were never released out of my vice grip.

The guy slowly put the Yeerk near my ear, and I could feel the creature slowly crawling into my ear, I shouted, but it was soon cut off by the Yeerk taking control of my vocal chords. I didn't know who he was, but bit by bit I lost my control once again. The other controller released me, and my Yeerk stood me up. They two shook hands before the other guy ran off, a Dracon beam in hand, as he joined the battle.

I shouted at my new Yeerk. "Who the hell are you?"

"Why, David. I'd expect that you'd know by now what I feel like when I'm controlling you." My Yeerk said, and I could feel him grin.

Both fear and relief rushed through me at the same time. I knew this Yeerk, I remembered his feel.

Norgan had returned.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update. x.x You know it's bad when you forget everything about your story, including the fact that you wrote it. XD Thank you reviews, otherwise I would have never updated. Sorry again for lateness. 


	5. Explanations

'Norgan?' I asked quietly. He laughed, a maniacal laugh, one that sent shivers up my once again made-up spine. After what seemed like forever, he stopped laughing.

'David, you can't escape me. You know better.' He said. I could feel him beaming. 'You're mine, and that's that. Though your troublesome actions will deserve punishment.' He made my body glance around. With a small curse he moved around the camp, finishing up my job. He hide inside some bushes near the camp.

I made a dull note that he didn't read my thoughts; whether it be from forgetfulness or generosity, I didn't really care. I was too worried about whether Alex was going to be alright.

'Alex is fine.' said Norgan.

'What?' I asked, startled and confused.

'Your boyfriend is fine, David.' He pointed to the edge of the woods, where a Komodo dragon lay, not moving. I tried to spring to his side, but my Yeerk held me back.

'Let me go!' I yelled. 'He's hurt! Or maybe even worse!'

Norgan sighed, pointing again. 'David, calm down. He's just knocked out. Look, you can see his chest moving up and down. And there's no blood.'

I stopped struggling. 'Oh.' I said sheepishly and I shut up, watching whatever Norgan wanted to watch of the battle.

After what seemed like an eternity, the leftover Hork-Bajirs and humans, all of the Taxxons being dead, fell back. The Animorphs cheered, many morphing to heal their wounds, others doing victory dances. Norgan stood up and walked over to Alex, who was just waking up. He grinned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." said Alex after he morphed back. He looked around the camp and groaned. "Sorry, David. Looks like we'll be putting off your morphing lesson for a while."

To Alex, Norgan said, "Not a problem." To me, he asked, 'Morphing, hm?' I shivered. I knew what that meant. I wasn't stupid.

'You're going to betray the camp, aren't you?' I spoke quietly. 'Capture them all, send them into the Yeerk pool. The perfect army of Animorphs.'

'Yes. I suppose I will end up doing that.' During the conversation, Alex had walked off towards the clean-up. Before I could ask, Norgan spoke. 'And your boyfriend will be joining them.'

I groaned, closing my mind, not wanting to witness that play in my mind. I couldn't feel the feelings coming off of Norgan, so I couldn't feel the bit of guilt that the slug released. Norgan walked my body off to collect the dropped weapons and to bury the dead while I slept, allowing Norgan total and complete control over my body throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

I woke up at sunrise the next day. Norgan notified me that the takeover would be on the third day, which was when Norgan had to go back to the Yeerk pool. I agreed submissively, tired of trying to fight off my Yeerk. I wasn't sure, but I could almost feel sadness radiating off of Norgan.

As I walked out of the hut, Alex came running up to us. He grinned.

"Ready for morph training?" he asked, trying to be cheerful after the last battle. With it being a Saturday, Alex had a whole day to teach me what I needed to know. Norgan nodded.

"Yeah." he said. Norgan followed Alex to the edge of the camp, where a large cage held a few birds for newcomers. Alex stopped, smiling at the birds.

"We let the birds go when we move on. We just keep some here for the new kids." He smiled, reaching into the cage and petting a sleeping eagle, who jumped and flew to the top of the cage, crying out. Alex smiled and laughed. I watched silently.

"Just put a bird, touch it, and focus on it. You'll acquire the DNA and be able to morph it. I'll show you how later." Norgan hesitated, and Alex look at him, confused. "What? Go ahead."

'Which one?' Norgan asked me quickly. I raised my made up eyebrow, confused.

'Why ask me? Your body, your power.'

'Listen, David. I'm not going to choose for you. It's either we work together this time, or you can just die and go to hell. Either way is fine with me.'

I was confused as to where this was going, and Norgan looked at Alex, who was staring at him confused. Norgan talked to me again. 'David, come on. Just choose, ask questions later.'

I didn't do anything. I was confused. Was this a trick? Was this some silly torture that Norgan had thought up? Where was the evil take-over guy that he had shown to me earlier?

_'David!'_ Norgan hissed.

'Fine, fine.' Norgan gazed up at the birds, and I chose the one I liked. 'Um...The falcon.'

"The falcon sound good to you, Alex?" Norgan immediately said. Alex looked into the cage.

"The Peregrine falcon?" Norgan nodded. "Yeah, sounds real good. One of my favorites."

I grinned inwardly as Alex opened the cage and dragged me in, shutting the door quickly. _So...Alex likes the same things as I do..._ Alex caught the bird, holding it carefully out to us. Norgan reached out, touching, and I felt the familiar shock that my Yeerk wasn't used to.

'Ow, fuck.' he said. 'You didn't tell me it hurt.'

'You never asked. Only the first time, anyways.' Alex smiled and let the bird go, and it flapped rather disgruntled to the top of the cage. Alex led the way out, shutting the cage behind him.

"Okay, let's get to the morphing part." Alex described the process; how it didn't hurt, they way to do it, the time limit, and finished off with one of the more important parts. "And, you have to be careful. The animal mind is always there, use it to fly, but try not to let it take over. You have to get control the first time, but afterwards its easier."

Norgan nodded, checking to make sure I got all that. Alex morphed first, becoming another type of falcon that I had never seen before. Norgan morphed soon after, and they took off. Alex dodged my attacks for the first few minutes, until I got control. Norgan, however, was still lost in the mind. I yelled at him.

'Hey, wake up!'

'Hm?' To my surprise, Alex had heard me. I quickly corrected myself.

'Nothing. This is cool.' I waited nervously for Norgan to come back. It took a few more minutes, during which I followed Alex around, laughing and playing. But Norgan soon came back.

'Hey.' I whispered, keeping my thought speak low so Alex couldn't hear me.

'That was some ride.' Norgan replied, also whispering. 'Why are we whispering?'

'Alex can hear the thought speak.'

'Oh.' He got defensive. 'Did you tell him? Did you tell him that I'm here?'

'No!' I replied.

'...I'll take your word for it.'

We landed, followed by Alex, and demorphed. Alex took me to the zoo and, with the help of the other animorphs, got into the cages to get some other morphs. Norgan let me choose all of them: A red wolf, a rhino, a cat(it attacked us first!), and finally an earthworm. While I didn't know what we'd do with a worm, I thought it would be cool.

At dusk, Alex led us back to the camp, and we went to bed. Norgan closed my eyes, but we weren't sleeping. Something happened, and I was going to find out what.

* * *

A/N: Yay. x.x I'm not sure if I'll continue this right now, people who are reading. I have this other thing I'm doing atfictionpress. Go there to check it out if you want. It's the three book series one. I'm not good at multitasking when I'm writing novels, so it's either one chapter of this every once in a long while, or I finish the series and then continue. Not sure what I'll do. Maybe give me your thoughts in your reviews or something. Then again, everything I say is opposite of what I do, so I may be wrong. XD 


End file.
